<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tidal Force by LozaMoza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982957">Tidal Force</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozaMoza/pseuds/LozaMoza'>LozaMoza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But just a little, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Hurts, One Shot, Science, The Author Regrets Nothing, because Geralt and Yennefer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozaMoza/pseuds/LozaMoza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer explains to Geralt how the tides work. Do I make this an adorable fluff piece with two happy idiots or an angst fest that ends in soul-crushing pain? </p><p>Bet you can guess!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tidal Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by Wynna based on a comment from Geralt in the short story A Little Sacrifice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The waves crashed softly along the fine sand, wetting the edge of the blanket the sorceress had laid out. She had had a sudden urge to eat cheese and drink wine on the shore as they traveled along the western edge of Temeria. Lounging on beaches was something the Witcher had never bothered doing. Of course with Yennefer, most experiences were new. For his part, he preferred to avoid shores and inlays all together, learning long ago the penalties of being caught by drowners when your guard was down. He was less concerned about that now, however, holding Yennefer in his arms, her pale skin almost glimmering in the late afternoon sun. He leaned over to kiss her again, to trail his tongue down her body to her navel and farther, when he felt a sudden shock of cold wetness on his toes. This was not the sensation he had been expecting, and he yelped in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer laughed. “What was that sound, Geralt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The damn tide,” he sighed while sitting up to move his feet. “It soaked the blanket, and my feet, I might add.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that warranted that squeal?” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny, Yen. You of all people know how much I detest cold water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that she smiled and softly kissed him. “I do remember that bit, Geralt.” She sat up, staring at the bottom edge of the blanket. “Luckily for you, you travel with someone rather adapt at magic. We’ll need to move the blanket up before I whisk that water away, of course. The tide is rather relentless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By ‘we’ you mean ‘me’, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a fast study, Witcher.” She stood up, walking off the blanket while stretching her naked frame in the sun, and Geralt momentarily forgot what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, focus,” she smiled. “I would like to continue where we left off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt snapped out of his revelries at that, pulling the blanket higher up the shore before lifting her off her feet to carry her to it. She laughed softly and whispered a spell. The water-drenched bottom of the blanket immediately dried, and Geralt laid her down. It had become slightly cooler, and her pink nipples stood erect in small peaks. “As my lady commands,” he rasped in a voice thick with lust. He licked his lips and continued past her navel. Yennefer simply gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, their passions satisfied, they sat together watching the sun sink into the water, its light bouncing oranges and yellows and pinks across the waves. The sky was turning a dark purple high above them as the first stars peered out in the firmament. They had wrapped a cloak around their bodies, holding each other close for warmth. Yennefer had her head against his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped tightly around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, it is beautiful,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It certainly is,” Geralt replied, not speaking about the sunset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love her, I need to tell her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He remained quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about, Geralt?” she asked, her voice low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not going to look in my head?” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed slightly. “I’d prefer if you told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tides,” Geralt lied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear Yennefer had not been expecting that. Her breath seemed shallow, weaker somehow. “The tides?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the tides.” He lied again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You fool.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “How do they work? What makes the waters rise and fall like that?” In truth, Geralt didn’t know, but he also didn’t truly care about the answer. It was all he could think of in that moment while the rest of him was crying out to him to finally tell her how he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer was quiet for a while, and when she finally did speak, her voice cracked in hidden pain. “The moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The moon? What do you mean the moon?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The moon causes the tides,” she said in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t make any sense. “You’re having me on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not.” The moment had passed, like a shooting star, the pain in her voice was gone; hidden away somewhere deep inside her. “As I’m sure you are aware, the planet rotates on its axis once per day. While doing that, the moon rotates around us. The moon has a gravitational force strong enough to lift the larger bodies of water slightly off the planet. When it does, it pulls the water towards it, causing a high tide. As the planet rotates away from the strongest gravitational force of the moon, the water recedes. That’s obviously low tide. That, and of course accounting for centrifugal force, causes the tides.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt stared at her dumbly. “Ummm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be confused…” Yennefer replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is definitely ridiculous, Yen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Well tell me, Witcher, what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think causes the tides?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had always heard it was a great sea monster that sucks up its dinner through its giant maw every night, swallowing all the small animals and water from the seas that it can hold. That lowers the tide. When it has eaten its fill, it spews the water back out, causing high tide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer laughed out loud at that, her voice a mocking lilt. “Geralt, you cannot possibly be serious with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? How is that any more outlandish than your theory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You honestly mean to tell me you believed that peasant drivel? Please Geralt, you’re more intelligent than that.” She sat up, pulling away from him, and he immediately missed her warmth. “A giant sea monster...of all the absurd stories...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but somehow the moon and centrifugal forces are more believable? The moon is in the sky, Yennefer. It won’t affect anything down here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put out your leg,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put out your leg.” she looked at him. “Trust me,” she smiled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt moved his leg into her hands, and she gently positioned it so his inward thigh faced up. She grabbed a small handful of sand and slowly poured a line up his inner thigh. He felt is cock twitch at the feel of her. He sighed. She then grabbed a rock and placed it above the line of sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretend this rock is the moon, and the sand is the water. She moved the rock up his thigh and Geralt felt himself grow hard beneath the blanket. “So as the planet rotates, the moon (she picked up the rock slightly) pulls the water up to it.” At that she gently pushed the sand closer to the rock. “Do you see, Geralt?” she said, looking at him directly in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s breathing was sharp. He wanted to grab her, tell her that he loved her, and whisper how no one in this entire world mattered to him as much as her as they made love against the lapping waves. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. “Yen....” he whispered, grabbing her hand tightly, caressing the soft skin of her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Geralt?” she asked, her voice hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he screamed inwardly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell her you love her you fucking coward!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “Nothing,” he said with a broken voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer’s bottom lip quivered, her eyes glistened with moisture. She pulled her hand away from him and turned her face. “It’s getting late, we should head back to camp.” She stood up and with a flick of her hand her clothing appeared. She walked to her horse without looking back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rode to the camp in silence.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of my series "Moments". Any more prompts you'd like filled? Post below. :)</p><p>As always, comments and kudos are so appreciated. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>